


Connection

by PerplexedFlower



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerplexedFlower/pseuds/PerplexedFlower
Summary: Stanford Pines is not used to romance, and when the girl he loves tells him about her feelings, it's like they were destined to be together...
Relationships: Ford Pines/Reader, Ford Pines/You, Stanford Pines/Reader, Stanford Pines/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Connection

[Y/N] got out of the attic. She had made up her mind, she had decided to go talk to Stanford; finally. She went downstairs, near the vending machine. Stanley, Dipper, Mabel, and the others were outside on this sunny day. That was a good thing: this way, she would be able to go see Stanford without having to worry about them getting in the way of her love confession. She turned around and made the code to the basement on the pad of the vending machine; she knew that code better than anyone.

She took a deep breath. She was nervous, her stomach hurting like hell, and her heart beating fast as it had never done before in her chest. She walked down the stairs and kept on going until she was facing the elevator. She selected the last floor, where the portal - now broken - was. She knew Stanford was on this floor, she knew him well. While waiting in the elevator, she repeated to herself the speech she was about to give him. When the elevator had arrived, the doors opened. She saw Stanford, sitting on his chair, going back and forth between his desk, his shelves, or even sometimes getting up to grab tools laying on the ground. For a moment, he did not quite notice she was there until he recognized the sound of her footsteps and turned around to her. He gave her a warm smile from the back of the room.

"Hello, [Y/N]." Stanford said while cleaning up the dust off his clothes. "How are you feeling today?"

"Hey, Ford. I'm doing fine thanks. What 'bout you?"

"Well, I am doing very well. My researches are going perfectly well, to say it all." He said with joy. "You're not outside? There's a gorgeous sun out there."

"Well, I could ask you the same thing." The girl said in a playful tone.

The low red and orange light from the ceiling made his glasses sparkle.

"But hum, to answer your question..."

[Y/N] started to shake a bit and awkwardly gestured her hands.

"I'm hm... down here for..."

Stanford approached her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"[Y/N], are you sure everything is ok?"

She stared at the ground, her head getting lower and lower.

"I'm here for a good reason, Ford. I... I gotta tell you something."

She could not help but take a quick look at Stanford's arm, holding her firmly, but without too much pressure. She thought about how his muscles may be big and strong - though probably not as much as Stanley's - and that made her blush, just a little more. She knew those 30 years in other dimensions had made him way tougher than he was before the incident; when he was little, Stanford would get bullied and pushed around. Growing up, he never had a strong and muscular body, unlike his brother. And now, he could put a fight and totally win it, and while looking badass too.

"I'm really glad Stan saved you and brought you back here, and that Mabel didn't press that button. You know, I really like you Stanford, and..."

"Aw, that's sweet of you [Y/N]!" Stanford said with a smile, cutting her sentence. "I'm happy to be here with all of you. And... I really like you too!"

He tousled her hair then went back to his work.

"Yeah, but... you don't understand, Ford." The girl sighed sadly. "I like you, you know, but... more than just... **_like_**..."

The man paused himself, stopping in the middle of his action. Considering how smart he was, he immediately understood what she meant by that. [Y/N]'s face got filled with a strong blush, but she hid it by looking down at her feet.

"I-I'm sorry Stanford. I understand you probably think I'm out of my mind and I'm sure you think all of this is just nonsense."

Tears started to drip out of her eyes, rolling down her cheeks and slowly falling onto the ground. She backed off and tried to find something she could get a hold on behind her.

"I'm sorry I disturbed you during your work."

She quickly turned her back to him and pressed the button of the elevator. She stepped in, waiting for Stanford to say something. But he just stood there, staring at her, and kept quiet. She selected the floor leading to the entrance of the Mystery Shack and after a short break, the doors closed and the elevator went up. She arrived at the bottom of the stairs and began to climb them faster and faster. She pushed the vending machine, hoping no one was there to see her come out of the basement, crying. Fortunately, they were all busy, doing God knew what in or out of the house. She needed a place where she could be alone; somewhere, anywhere. She could not go to the attic; she was afraid Dipper and Mabel were probably in it. Neither for the kitchen; she may see Stanley over there. The only place left in her mind was the secret room Soos had found by accident one day while cleaning a bookshelf. She gave the door a small push and walked in without hesitation. Once she stepped in and after having closed the door behind her, she realized the room was way darker than she had remembered. Colder, too. But she stayed in anyways; as long as she was alone with her thoughts, it was perfect for her. She did not need light or warmth: all she needed and wanted was loneliness. She placed herself in the middle of the room and sat on the dry floor. Remembering she was wearing the sweater that Mabel had made her a few days before, she stuck her head in it as to hide.

She cried for a while, alone in the dark room, and her thoughts in mind, when suddenly, in a slow and gentle movement, she heard the squeaking opening of the door.

"I don't know who it is, but please, just go away." She said in a tear, without any curiosity about who it could be. "I want to be alone. Leave me be."

She heard the sound of muddy boots on the floor and buried herself in her sweater even more.

"Listen, [Y/N]." Ford started, bending his knees to be on the same level as her. "I know you think you're going crazy, but you really shouldn't."

His voice wrapped [Y/N] in a feeling of safety and warmth, which soothed her and comforted her, despite her initial denial of a need for company. She raised her head slightly, leaving the bottom of her face uncovered.

"You think you're a freak, some sort of monster. But you know it as well as me: I had those too when I was a kid. People would make fun of me because of my extra fingers and my weirdness. But I always had my brother by my side to protect me, just like you have us, protecting you." He smiled, gently grabbing her chin with his thumb.

[Y/N] knew how that would end: Stanford would comfort her and would make her feel better, but he would not mention what she had said earlier about her feelings towards him. He would avoid that subject, pretending as if he had heard nothing, and there would be this remaining tension between them.

"And I know it's going to sound crazy to you, but... I feel the same way you do."

Her heart stopped beating for a second at the hearing of this answer. She could not believe what Stanford had just said, and for a moment she thought it was her imagination playing tricks on her.

"Since the very first day I saw you, I immediately felt that there was something special about you." He continued. "I knew right away that a spark was hiding deep inside you. I was afraid you'd see me as a creep if I'd have told you I loved you, so I kept it to myself."

Stanford stood up and gently pushed up his glasses on his nose with one finger.

"And, if you want to be alone, I respect your choice."

He made his way to the door, but before he had even grabbed the handle, he felt [Y/N] holding on tight to the bottom of his coat with one hand.

"Stay." She said, revealing her face, covered with blushing and tears. "Please."

The man sat down close to her, just enough to hug her and wrap her tenderly in his arms. She cried in the hollow of his shoulders and he kissed her on the forehead a couple of times. The feeling of his body against hers warmed her up and stopped her crying; she was holding him tight as if she would never let go of him. They could have stayed like this for a long time, probably forever, the warmth of their bodies against each other covering the silence that reigned in the room. In moments like this, they did not need to talk to understand what they were feeling: that was some sort of connection they had always had together.

"I'm sorry, Stanford." [Y/N] said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Sorry for what?" Asked Stanford, moving a strand of her hair to the side so that he could see her better.

"Sorry that I didn't believe in you enough. Sorry that I lied to myself about my feelings for you all this time. Sorry for everything, in fact."

"Don't be ridiculous [Y/N]." Stanford smiled, his eyes closed. "You're a good person, you shouldn't think that, and you shouldn't be sorry about such needless things, ok?"

She nodded, a shy smile on her face. After a moment of indecision, she calmly put a hand on his cheek, slowly drifting down his jaw, then onto his neck.

 _Seeing Ford's face that close to mine is so new to me_ , she thought, _but... not unpleasant. I could get used to it._

They stared at each other for a little while, [Y/N]'s hand still on Stanford's face and the other one on his leg. He then took her by the back of the head, sliding his hand into her hair slowly, and approached his face close to hers. They did not want to wait anymore: they closed their eyes, still in each other's arms and made their lips meet. [Y/N] put a loving hand around his neck and grabbed his sweater tightly with the other. Stanford furrowed his eyebrows, cherishing the moment while wrapping her waist with his arms. They finished kissing each other passionately, after what they pulled away and put their foreheads against each other. The atmosphere in the room suddenly became heavy. [Y/N] was still nervous, even after the kiss; and although Stanford was acting confident, she knew he was nervous too. They stayed like this, whispering sweet nothings and joking a bit for a few minutes after what Stanford stood up, dragging up [Y/N] against him.

"The afternoon is not over yet, I have to get back to my work." Said Stanford, turning serious again.

"Oh, can I come with you?" Asked [Y/N].

"Of course sweetie. That wouldn't really change from before though, would it?" He laughed. "Oh, and by the way, do you want to start sleeping here with me from now on?"

[Y/N] was already about to open the door when Stanford's question made her think of something.

"Wait, you sleep in this room...?"

It was more of a statement she addressed to herself rather than an actual question; she had forgotten Stanley had sent Ford in this old room when she had decided to isolate herself in it earlier. After a short look around the room, she noticed there were a few weird things everywhere and scientific books lying on the ground. She thought about how dumb she was and that she should have looked a bit more precisely in the room before stepping in.

"I'll move a sleeping bag and a pillow for you." Stanford said, ignoring her question.

 _Maybe he doesn't want to talk about it because he estimates he deserves better than a dark and rusty room_ , she thought.

And she understood that; the Mystery Shack was Stanford's house in the first place, after all. Stanford opened the door and let [Y/N] get out first. She guessed it was around 4 or 5 pm, judging by the orange color the sky began to shift in. In the hallway, Stanford walked to the vending machine, [Y/N] following him. After making the code they both entered the staircase and began to walk down. Stanford selected the second floor, and before the doors closed [Y/N] grabbed his hand. Surprised at first, he then held her hand tight in his palm, warming it up. When they were standing like this, standing still next to each other, a clear height difference could be seen between them: with [Y/N]'s head arriving a bit lower to his shoulders, Stanford was about a head taller than her. They got out of the elevator and stayed in the room, [Y/N] mostly laying on the carpet on the ground reading nerdy books, and Stanford sitting at his desk until the sun went down and the moon went up.

Later during the night, Stanford noticed that [Y/N] was falling asleep, her nose in the pile of books she had just read, so he decided it was time for them both to go to sleep. It was not a big problem for him to stay up all night, but he did not want her to be too tired the next morning. He turned all the lights off and picked her up. He made it all the way to the entrance of the Shack then paused himself for a second. Only the light of the moon coming out of the window could guide him through the darkness. Still standing up in the shadow of the night, he took a look at [Y/N]'s face.

 _Her face is really pretty when she's asleep,_ he thought, contemplating her. _And even more in the moonlight_.

The Shack was plunged into a deep silence, and it was as if they were the only persons here. He walked until he faced the door of their now new shared bedroom. He marched in and closed the door behind him with his foot, trying to make as little noise as possible. He put her on the couch softly then took off his coat. He placed himself under her, offering his chest as her pillow, and laid his coat on top of her body to give themselves the feeling of a blanket. It gave them a sense of warmth, despite the low temperature of the room. [Y/N] was already asleep for a while when Stanford had just started to close his eyes.

 _You're lucky you can fall asleep easily_ , he thought about her, caressing her cheek.

He would always have difficulties to sleep, his mind all over the place, as usual. He thought about Stanley, his past, Bill; his nightmares which had always haunted him. He listened to the calm and regular breathing of [Y/N]. He focused on the warm wind she was blowing in his neck, and suddenly fell asleep in a feeling of safety and love. That night, Stanford knew he would not have nightmares; he would dream of him and [Y/N], in a peaceful dimension where he would not have to worry about the problems his family had. He heard the sound of an owl outside the window, and in the dark and cold room, he joined her in a symphony of breaths and dreams.


End file.
